The Imposters
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: We’re just imposters walking around in your former shells. Chuck/Blair


Title: _**The Imposters**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: We're just imposters walking around in your former shells. Chuck/Blair

A/N: This came to me in a dream. I really liked the idea so I went with it. I hope you like it too, but just as a warning if you are enjoying Chuck in recent episodes then this probably isn't for you. This is more for all those girls who miss our scarf wearing, scheming with Blair, and always up for a round of witty banter Chuck. It is bittersweet though. Enjoy.

--

Blair's eyes snapped open when she felt a movement in the bed. A light gasp came from her lips as her eyes stung from past crying. It could only be one person, but what was he doing here? They were finished, for good. She'd bet money that he actually hated her if she based it off all their fights, their lies. But now that he was here, she had to face him. So she took a deep breath and then turn over. He lied with his back to her.

"Why'd you come?" she asked. Her voice was shaky and hoarse. Even someone who didn't know her would know I was the voice of someone who had spent the night crying. She watched as he slowly turned around, only he looked different.

"_I wanted to see you, Waldorf. And we both know how much you have missed me," _Chuck smirked. His dark eyes twinkled with a mature, but boyish charm. Only, that didn't make sense. He lost that spark a long time ago. He was so grown up now, so different.

"Chuck," Blair frowned in uncertainty. She reached her hand up and touched his hair. "Did you cut your hair? You look… younger." The last time he wore his hair like that was junior year.

"_You like my hair like this, remember?" _he returned. His eyes burned into hers as if he wanted to get across a point she clearly did no understand. He moved closer to her on the bed and pulled something off his neck.

"Your-your scarf," she stuttered. Her eyes widened as he put it around her neck and nodded with a proud smile.

"_I should have given this to you a long time ago. Now if you'd only relieve yourself of all that retched clothing, it would compliment you even more," _Chuck mused. His eyes roamed over her body. He looked so satisfied with her looks and he was really looking at her too.

"_Come on Blair, it's your turn now. Remember the witty banter we used to have so much fun with. You scoff and say I'm heinous. It's what we doe best… among other activities." _He sent her an encouraging smile, but all she did was stare. Then he noticed her eyes start to water. Chuck reached his hand up and wiped at them immediately.

"Stop," Blair breathed and shook her head, "you're not real. This isn't my Chuck. This is Chuck from two years ago."

"_I was wondering when you would notice," _he chuckled like a child, _"But don't be so crass with me, Waldorf. Chuck from two years ago is the one you fell in love with. I'm the one who you danced for, who you lost your virginity to, who looked at you wish such, such…" _

"Fascination," Blair breathed. A single tear streaked down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She needed to get a grip on herself. Clearly, she had gone crazy.

"_Now you're catching on. I must admit you seem a little slower in the future," _he smirked.

"Please," she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I don't get nearly enough credit for my wit, remember? Your words, Bass." She had answered on reflex, well an old reflex. It came back to her just like that.

"_Wish I could say the same for future me. He's kind of a douche, I mean more than I am,"_ Chuck drawled with distaste in his voice.

"What would make you say that?" Blair sighed. She leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. It was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but she supposed crazy people like herself did not have much leverage when it came to the conversation topic they had with their ex-boyfriend's, younger-self.

"_Where the hell should I start? One, his line about him not being able to say he loves you because he couldn't trust you? Um, pretty sure it had more so to do with mine, or his, well our daddy and mommy issues. Two, agreeing to trade you for the Empire with our sleazy Uncle Jack. I'm sorry, but did he not try to rape Lily last year? And three, when the hell did I become so damn boring? I don't scheme with you anymore, I turn down sex for business brunches, and my suits only have light accents of pastels!" _He burst in exasperation and kicked his feet on the bed.

She opened her eyes to stare at him, mouth agape. His dark eyes calmed and he reached a hand out to touch her cheek. She gasped when she felt him. It was just a small wave of electricity, but Chuck Bass was down there somewhere. And then, he moved forward. Their lips almost touched.

"_Make him bring me back," _Chuck whispered. His ebony colored eyes now appeared glossy and his voice was scratchy and uneven.

A single tear slid down her porcelain, ivory colored cheek. Her voice broke. "I can't. He's not you anymore and I'm not me. The only things that can be salvaged are our memories. That's where the real Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck are, in the depths of my mind with you. We're just imposters walking around in your former shells. We have the memories, but we can't seem to recall them enough to live like you did. I'm sorry," Blair revealed.

Then she closed her eyes and held back a sob. She felt his ghostly lips press lightly on her ruby pillows. And then the feeling left, the room, and her world were cold again. She opened her eyes and looked around. **Nothing, but emptiness**.

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. If not I'm sorry, but I'm proud of my work either way.


End file.
